valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninjak (Valiant Comics)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = England | Status = | Occupation = Mercenary | Family = Lord Colin Braxland (father), Jonathan King (adoptive father), Catherine Harland (mother), Margaret King (aunt) | Affiliations = Secret Weapons Weaponeer | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Ninjak, also known by his alter ego Colin King, is a British assassin/mercenary in the Valiant Universe. He studied to become an expert in martial arts and various weaponry to avenge the death of his father, a government spy. History Colin King lives a dual life. To most, he is one of Britain's idle rich – a playboy socialite with few cares. However, to a select few, he is also Ninjak, an espionage agent without equal. Much of Colin’s history is unknown. He was at one time an agent for the now–defunct Weaponeer Organization that combated the threat of Dr. Augustus Silkowski and Webnet, an illegal consortium of technical, industrial, and financial institutions with holdings and interests worldwide. While Augustus has since destroyed the Weaponeer, Colin has thwarted his plans repeatedly. Augustus has sworn not to rest until he has rid himself of this thorn in his side. Colin is a man of many abilities whose greatest asset is his powerful intellect, which makes him the smartest man in the world and gives him a thorough understanding of human psychology that puts him one-step ahead of any opponent. Colin has the almost–preternatural ability to anticipate every possible element in a given situation to prepare a counter for it, and is adept at understanding any language, including binary Colin is able to pick up native tongues as easily as he is able to decipher computer codes and hack through the most complex systems. In his pursuit of physical perfection, Colin has honed his body to the level of an Olympic decathlete. He has mastered a variety of martial arts forms, including karate, jeet kune-do, judo, aikido and several forms of kung-fu. However, his fighting style of choice is the forbidden and lethal art of ninjitsu. Ninja warriors of feudal Japan used this art of deception and illusion as dark assassins. Colin is the only living non-Asian to conquer this discipline. In addition to possessing various fighting styles, Colin is also an expert sharpshooter, and trained in the use of the world's innovative weaponry. He is also an expert at the sai, bo staff, swords, and bladed projectiles. Driven by a strong personal code, Colin does not subscribe to any belief system, and his loyalty is strongest to himself and to his purposes. He has tentatively allied himself with the European intelligence agency MI–6 run by Neville Alcott. While at times he has worked with the likes of Bloodshot, X-O Manowar, and the Secret Weapons, he prefers to work alone. Personality Powers and Abilities Equipment Weaponry * Customized Shurikens - Golden disks embossed with signature "N" symbol function as blades and throwing stars. Star points are spring-loaded inside disk, and easily extracted with a slight amount of pressure on the disk face. * Swords - Collapsible stainless steel blades designed to emulate weight and appearance of ancient samurai swords that are easily concealed in Ninjak's vest. * Sai - Three-point stainless steel weapons that are effective in blocking and disarming opponents. Costume Specs * Scarf - Made of multifunctional and highly resilient fabric, the scarf functions as mask or other costume element, breath filter, length of rope, harness, etc. The scarf can be used as a bullwhip or distraction effect. * Body Stocking - Suit is reinforced with bulletproof Kevlar body armor. Multilayered, high-density woven nylon armor absorbs and diffuses bullet impacts. Wire endo-skeleton woven into suit responds to internal thermal system easily accessed by Ninjak. System warms or cools suit, engaging its chameleon effect. Hence, if Ninjak is in a snowfield, the chameleon system can affect a white, gray, and ice blue camouflage for him. * Shields - Forearm, shoulder and ankle shields function as protection from bladed or low velocity projectile weapons. Shields also serve as shackles and braces, among other functions. Notes Appearances Gallery File:Ninjak Bloodshot-v1-7 001.jpg File:Ninjak Bloodshot-v1-7 002.jpg File:Ninjak Ninjak-v1-1 001.jpg File:Ninjak Ninjak-v1-1 002.jpg File:Ninjak Ninjak-v1-1 003.jpg File:Colin King Ninjak-v1-1 001.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Ninjak Category:Swordsmanship Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Mercenaries Category:Stealth Category:Assassins Category:Spies